


Hero v2

by kabrox18



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Short as Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabrox18/pseuds/kabrox18
Summary: reap is grumpy, s76 is lame. surprise surprise





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has too much fuckin formatting in it, end me

The buzz was unmistakable, and it was  _ close. _ The smell of plasma filled his nose and he growled eagerly, flirting in between pieces of wood. Already, Los Muertos were alerted to another presence--not his, but he knew who it was. The lights died after an electric box was crushed, three of the gang members going back-to-back. He watched with amusement as he stalked out, hands empty at the moment. One looks to him and flinches.

“Oh. Reaper. Uh, good evening?” The purple-inked face twisted into a hopeful smile and he snorted, bursting into raucous laughter.

“Don't try that. I'm here to take out the vigilante here. He's  _ mine _ , got it?” He gives a pointed look over his shoulder, and the scrawny punk carrying crates nods. 76 finally comes out, seemingly unaware of the wraith waiting in ambush for him. Three men go down and the trap springs; 76 hesitates when he sees a suspicious metal cap on a wall, and regrets it as he’s twisted to meet that inhuman mask.

“You,” he snaps, the wraith laughing darkly when the other rips away, engaging in a fistfight. It's so fast they blur together, motion like an impressionist painting. Each attack is reciprocated or blocked and Alejandra stares at this deadly whirlwind of a dance. Reaper finally manages to flip the Soldier onto his back like an unaware beetle, cackling horribly as he drops over the white-haired man, grabbing his throat in a death grip.

“You've gone soft in your old age,” the dead man sneers in delight, only to be interrupted by a shrill whistle, footsteps over the rooftops bringing his hidden gaze upward.

“You've been enough of a problem, Reaper.” It's the same scrawny guy as before and he hisses ferally, shrouded in smog as he vanishes, bullets shattering the serene drifting of the black. Jack used it as a smokescreen and is hidden behind a corner, quickly syncing his visor and rifle. Someone logs into his private channel leftover from Overwatch--Reaper’s growl comes over it, low and rough in his ears.

“I've got this dumbass. You take care of the idiots on the roof. Get the girl out of here.”

“How you do have this channel?” No answer, so he scowls and moves to spring up, quickly tagging the three and knocking them off, ruining their rifles to keep them out of the equation. Reaper has already taken out the other at the end of the alleyway, and he moves to get the teenager out. She runs off without question, rambling thanks at having her money returned. He turns to see another bunch of gang members, one cackling like a hyena.

“You don't get off  _ that _ easy,” he spat out, going to charge after them. The hyena lobs a fist-sized pineapple, and it takes him a second and a half to register before it’s gone, hurled right back at fastball speed. The members all squeal and Reaper watches the explosion topple their truck, then stalks after them. 76 growls and goes to follow. The four are sprawled, groaning and squirming on the harsh concrete. One looks up and squeaks in terror, ducking away only to be hefted into the air with little effort.

“ _ I said he was  _ mine _ , _ ” the specter snarled, shaking the pitiful man in his grasp slightly.

“Couldn't let him get away,” he wheezes, only to be struck unconscious, dumped carelessly to the ground. Reaper snarls, twisting into an inhuman monster for a few seconds, the other three screaming. One faints and Jack winces slightly at the signature smell of urine.

“HE WAS  _ MINE,  _ THESE STREETS ARE _ MINE.  _ Get  _ out _ before I rip you all open and feed on your  _ souls. _ ” They scurry off, not even looking back. Reaper settles back into his normal shape, heaving a long-suffering sigh as he looks back to Jack, who's standing there staring like a statue. “Well? Is the big bad  _ vigilante _ going to take out the boogeyman? Or do I have to pretend I got shot and run off?” The other seems to snap out of his trance, coming closer.

“How did you have that channel? It's Overwatch. Actually, it wasn't.”

“It was  _ Blackwatch,  _ and if you think I wouldn't have that, of all people, you're damn wrong.  _ Morrison. _ ” 76 jerks back and squints behind that visor.

“Who are you?”

“That's for me to know, and you to find out.” He vanishes again, shade-stepping up to a rooftop and fading away, leaving to hide away again.

Their fight is over, but their war  _ isn't _ .


End file.
